Summer Flowers Chapter 1
by SkyDawn1
Summary: -In a lot of regards, this is just like kiss x sis in that the main guy Takashi is living with 2 sisters that want his body with one being sex crazed and the other stuff you would expect! however this is my story and will have different characters playing the roles of the kiss x sis characters, there might be a day where I'll bring the kiss x sis characters in here so stay tuned!


Summer Flowers Chapter 1: Alex And Jamie

The sun's rays pounded against my eyelids causing me to turn over and slowly open them as I stared at my bedroom door waiting for my eyes to adjust.

"Ugh, another boring day huh?" I groaned out slowly sitting upright and taking a look at the nearby clock only for my eyes to widen and my jaw to drop.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! I'M GONNA BE SO LATE!" I screamed falling off the bed and scrambling to get up as I ran to the closet and flung open the doors only to find no outfits.

"Damn it Alex! the one time I trust my sister with laundry duty and she flakes on me!" I said running into the kitchen and searching the nearby dryer and then the washer only to find my clothes still in there.

"Ugh! and today is Alex's baseball game!" I groaned going back into the bedroom and opening the nearby clothing drawers and finding a pair of short shorts as I slipped them on and sighed dejectedly, I then slipped on a red shirt and got in my sneakers before putting all my wet laundry in the dryer and slapping the button.

"There! now when I come back the clothes will be dry" I added running out of the house.  
_

"Why did I have to wear short shorts? outside is so fucking cold!" I whimpered making my way to the nearby stands and sitting down while trying to warm up my legs, I mean I can understand all this cold since it was the middle of October and pretty soon Alex and Jamie were both gonna ask to go trick-or-treating with me which is kind of unheard of in japan, but ever since Americans have been coming over here, we've been adopting some of their traditions.

"And now the star of the field! give it up for number six!" the announcer said as Alex took the field with a sly grin. "Oh my god she's boasting again?" I said looking at her and shaking my head, she's always been the boastful one with everything she does! a game of checkers? she boasts! jogging around the park? she boasts that she's a lot faster than you! food? she'll boast she's eaten more than you and say she's still thin! I just don't know about her sometimes.

We all waited as the pitcher wound up and threw the ball only for Alex to slam it clear out of the park causing everyone's jaws to drop.

"Alex sure is a show-off!" I shouted causing Alex to look over and see me.

"Takashi!" Alex cheerfully shouted as she ran at me with full force.

"ALEX WAIT!" I screamed, but it was too late and soon I found myself full of sister hugs.

"I love you brother" she said kissing my lips while everyone in the stands looked at me and her.

"Alex! not here!" I said pulling her to arm's length. "And besides don't you have bases to run?" I added as she giggled and nodded. "Your right brother! I'll be back!" she said taking off back to the bases while I drew ire with everyone at the stands.

"This day gets better and better!" I groaned slumping down and sighing loudly.  
_

"I won again!" Alex said triumphantly waving the trophy around wildly and cheering for herself.

"Alex! stop being so boastful! what would happen if you were boastful and you didn't win something?" I said offering some sage advice only for Alex to stick her tongue at me.

"I will always come out on top brother!" she exclaimed setting the trophy down and walking up to me slowly as I stepped back and hit the door.

"In bed and on the field" she added pulling me to her as we shared a passionate kiss causing me to move her back.

"What if Jamie catches us? you know how she likes to kick me across the room for doing stuff like this." I replied remembering all the times Alex had cornered me with her charms only to get knocked out by Jamie.

"Don't worry about her brother! she's at her yoga class and won't be back until five." she said giggling kissing my neck.

"D...Damn it Alex...t...this feels wrong." I said as Alex looked at me. "Brother! love making between a sister and her brother is natural, I want you in bed and have been making every attempt to do so, but Jamie always finds a way to stop us just when it starts to get good!" she added pouting as I looked at her.

"A...Alex! I know the feelings you and Jamie have for me, the way Jamie and you kiss me is...nevermind, but what I'm trying to say is that I feel weird being with my sister in this way!" I replied walking past Alex and into the kitchen to check my clothes.

"Come on brother! just a little bit of love making! and if you're uncomfortable we will stop!" she said stretching out her hand.

"Fine." I said taking her hand as we both went into the bedroom together.  
_

I found myself on top of Alex as we both looked into each other's eyes.

"A...A...Alex...this feels weird." I said only for Alex to lean up and kiss my lips softly.

"You wanna stop?" she asked as I shook my head in protest. "N...N...No! I can continue." I stammered while hearing her giggle.

"I see someone's excited down there." Alex exclaimed placing her hand down to my crotch and softly cupping it and rubbing it slowly as I closed my eyes and let out a moan.

"A...A...Alex...that f...feels so g...good." I managed to moan out only to open my eyes and see Alex's expression change to a lustful one as she grabbed the zipper causing me to gulp hard.

"A...A...Alex, please d...don't unzip my short shorts!" I cried trying to plead with her as I heard the zipper lower. "Damn it! I'm not wearing underpants!" I whispered feeling the zipper stop.

"Hehehe, you button is the only thing hiding what's in your shorts." Alex remarked moving her fingers to the button causing me to gulp hard.

"A...A...Alex think about this! if you see it...your gonna grow bored with it." I said while Alex skillfully had already unbuttoned my shorts and held the two sides with her fingers.

"But I want to see it brother! and I want to please you brother!" she said kissing my cheek while I began to breathe heavily until we both heard the door slowly open in the living room as Alex buttoned and zipped me up.

"So close to seeing it too!" she said as I sighed in relief. "T...That was close." I said breathlessly rolling on the bed and just lucky she didn't go any further.

"I'm gonna have to wear underpants next time!" I managed to say while Jamie entered the room and threw her bag on the couch.

"Hello brother." Jamie said as I waved and looked up at the ceiling and began to doze off.  
_

A little bit of background with me and my sisters, you see when we were very young our mother and father passed away. We were alone and scared until adoption sites took us in and passed us along to the other adoption places...for years until they finally just stopped and booted us all out on our own, but we did have school and activities to keep us busy and out of the house at all times. But sometimes a hunger comes over the girls and I'm always their main target as I get assaulted with kisses in the morning, and Jamies always teasing me after she gets out of the shower with the towel barely covering her naked body to Alex and wanting to have sex with me all hours of the day!

It seemed to be a neverending cycle of sister a begins to strip only for sister b to drop kick me out of the room! sis b shows me some skin while sis a kicks her to the side and reveals a little more skin to which sis b kicks me out of the room, it's just a really crazy affair to think about as I was folding my clothes up only to hear a knock on the door.

"Robert chan! what are you doing?" Alex said as I looked at her and began having a nosebleed seeing her in only panties and an unbuttoned shirt showing her curves and her cleavage while drinking a beer.

"Damn it Alex...can you put some clothes on?" I said blushing as Jamie came in only wearing panties and covering her breasts with her arm.

"Fuck Alex! you're beating 'hic' me up badly" Jamie drunkenly said as I walked out of the room quickly and went into the bathroom closing and locking it behind me.

"D...D...Damn it! J...Jamies topless? d...don't think about her breasts...don't think about...I'm thinking about her juicy breasts...DAMN IT!" I screamed not wanting to even think of Jamie in that way...but I was thinking of her in that way, I was thinking of her in every wrong way possible as I held my head and groaned loudly. "I can't think of them this way! I have to take my mind off of this!" I said unlocking the door and stepping out only to see Alex with her back turned drop her shirt and turn her head to me as she winked at me. "Fuck this! I'm staying in the bathroom!" I shouted throwing my hands up and slamming the bathroom door and locking it.

"I...Is 'hic' b...big brother okay?" Alex said grabbing the edges of her panties as Jamie nodded "N...Now take 'hic' them off!" Jamie demanded as Alex dropped the panties to the ground while I was still in the bathroom leaning against the door.

"These girls are going to be the death of me." I said shaking my head trying to get rid of that image of Jamie and that beautiful body of hers.  
_

(A/N) I'm trying a new format yay! tell me honestly how this is to read, and if everything's okay! and I'll be making chapter 2 coming up soon so stay tuned for that! and make sure to comment and like and fav this for more in the future!


End file.
